1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for use with clamps, and more particularly to a heavy-duty installation crimping tool for forming the “ears” commonly found on pinch-type clamps.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Clamps are available in a wide variety of configurations for meeting the requirements of particular applications. For example, hose clamps are commonly used for mounting hose ends on various objects, such as radiators, water pumps, heaters, etc. Plastic pipe is used in many plumbing applications and for irrigation applications.
Different types of clamps are available. U.S. Pat. No. 2,614,304, to Oetiker, discloses a clamp having outwardly-projecting, deformable ears to facilitate installation. Once the clamp is in place, the ears are squeezed together with a suitable tool such as a pair of pliers to hold the clamp in place and to prevent leakage from the hose or pipe. Clamp structures provided with so-called “Oetiker” ears have enjoyed enormous commercial success.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,402,436 discloses an ear stiffening rib that improves the ability of such clamps to carry load while at the same time eliminating the need for special crimp tools. An ear with the stiffening rib would form into an acceptable ovate shape as opposed to a much weaker dunce-cap form associated with the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,580 discloses an Externally Strengthened Ear. By placing a secondary and heavier gauge ear cap over the existing clamp ear and then crimping both parts in unison, the holding ability of the clamp is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,295 discloses a more robust stiffening rib to improve upon the “ears” load bearing capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,113 discloses an improvement for the clamp and illustrates that by forming lobes on the upper corners of the “ear” a secure purchase with the crimp tool jaw is created, thus effectively eliminating clamps damaged by faulty crimps (i.e. slippage of the jaw off the ear at installation).
All of these improvements were directed at improving the load bearing capacity of the ear. The need for increased load was market driven by such things as use on pressurized applications (versus non-pressure or very low pressure), use on hose/tube materials that are of increased hardness (i.e. underground sprinkler/irrigation systems), and use in the home construction market for PEX plumbing applications.
Current market applications are particularly challenging in that PEX tubing (per ASTM F 876-01) is very hard and rigid. PEX tubing can be used for both hot and cold water systems that may be at pressures of up to 100 psi for prolonged periods of time. Generally speaking, this market is a professional contractors market, however, it is expected that the market will expand into the home repair and do-it-yourself markets as well.
Ear type clamps rely upon pinching down of a portion of the clamp to close the diameter of the clamp. Such pinching action places the band portion of the clamp in tension causing the band to stretch lengthwise during the pinching process, and forms the ear into a more circular shape. Current versions of clamps are made of heavier gauge and wider materials than previously seen in the industry, but still have stiffening ribs in the ear portion to locally increase the stiffness, the load carrying ability, and to prevent vertical buckling or “dunce-capping” of the ear. The robust nature of the new clamp puts increased stress and strain on both the installation tools used and the operators installing such clamps.
There remains a need, then, for a robust device that can achieve the squeezing of a heavy gauge clamp. There remains a need for a tool that can provide sufficient force to crimp the ears on a clamp without requiring extra human effort. Moreover, there remains a need for a tool that can squeeze the clamp and re-flatten the ear after squeezing.
The present invention addresses these problems encountered in installing such clamps. Heretofore there has not been a clamp installation tool with the advantages and features of the present invention. These improvements result in a significant increase in load bearing capacity of the “ears”, resistance to tube pull-off type loading, increased ability to create a seal between clamped components, and decreased operator effort.